Batai
|Given Name = |Leadership = 3 |Combat Power = 3 |Intelligence = 3 |Politics = 2 |Charm = 2 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = shoulder length, brown, off center pony tail |Eye Color = violet |Bust Size = average |Equipment = headband |Weapon of choice = kata kama yari 影閃 ("shadow flash") |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = Kazuto's harem |Affiliation 4 = St. Francesca Academy (1st year) |Relatives = Batō (deceased uncle, first VN; deceased aunt, second VN) |Relatives 2 = Bachō (Cousin/Co-wife) |Relatives 3 = Bakyū (Cousin/Co-wife) |Relatives 4 = Batetsu (Cousin/Co-wife) |Relatives 5 = Kazuto (Husband) |Relatives 6 = Several Co-wives |Relatives 7 = Riri (step-daughter) |Relatives 8 = Nitta Kensuke (step-nephew) |Visual Novel = SKM |Seiyū = Ringo Aoba (visual novel, anime) |theme = Shoku }} ; |Next word = Ma Dai}} :Real name: |Next word = }} :Voiced by: Ringo Aoba (visual novel, anime) __TOC__ Plot Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route : Bachō's cousin, together they led the Ryōshū cavalry forces in an attempt to repel Sōsō's invasion. After Batō's suicide in response to Sōsō's victory, she follows Bachō and joins Shoku. : Unlike her cousin, she does not hold a grudge against Sōsō, especially after hearing how Sōsō buried Batō according to Ryōshū customs. Gi Route Go Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime Version :Batai first appears in the 11th episode of the second season to train under her cousin Bachō and made friends with Riri at Tōka village. Unlike Bachō, she is quite mischievous, pulling various pranks on her cousin and secretly leaving on long journeys despite being told to stay behind. Sengoku†Koihime X She appears in Kensuke's memories. Character Personality : Despite being younger than Bachō, she has no issues being around men. In fact, she often teases Bachō about the latter's issues with men, sometimes by putting her into embarrassing situations, like bringing her to see Kazuto while he's bathing in a river causing Bachō to freak out. Sexuality : She also likes Kazuto, and is aggressive in pursuing him, going as far as to lead him out to a forest (on the pretense that Bachō was kidnapped), knock him unconscious, and have her way with him. : In the Shin Koihime † Eiyuutan series her lust and desire for sex is even more stronger. She tried to push other girls out to seduce Kazuto alone by herself. She also engage in group sex a lot and successfully arrange the Ba sibling to have a foursome with Kazuto. In term of sexuality. Batai is one of the most lustful girl in the series and she seem to know more about "love" than others older girl (Although she look very young). Trivia *Much like Bachō, in the anime her eyebrows gets significantly thinner. *Her true name means "dandelion". *Her and Gien at first being hostile towards one another is a nod to Romance of the Three Kingdoms; in the novel, Ma Dai kills Wei Yan for alleged treason. *She love to hang out with Batetsu due to the fact that both share similar active and playful personality. *She love to prank other girls (Even it can lead to humiliation or sex). *She is the only Ba girl to wear short pant instead of short-skirt. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:First Introduced in Shin Koihime†Musō Category:Kazuto's harem Category:Protagonist Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:General Category:Ba family Category:Original Counterpart